Team Great Britain
by Padfoot Angel
Summary: Gavin meets the new Huntress at work. Hopefully he doesn't pull a dumb and ruin it. (My very first fanfic ever!) (I used the category RvB since Roosterteeth wasn't a category.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Note from the author: **__**I've never made a fan fiction before so this is really nerve racking for me. I hope you enjoy~ Thank you for reading! **_

Zoe Lynn Myers was just walking into the front door of RoosterTeeth Productions when she saw all the guys, "Hi, I was told to meet Geoff Ramsey." She said in a small faint voice, her British accent caressing Michael, Ray, Geoff, and Gavin's ears gently, while Ryan and Jack didn't notice her as they conversed with Caleb and Lindsay.

She walked up to Geoffrey and smiled. "I'm Zoe…" She blushed softly. "In case you forgot…" The men laughed, "How could I forget you." Geoff looked away from the nervous girl, much to her relief, and to the lads. "She was the new Huntress I mentioned earlier." Michael and Ray looked her up and down before kindly greeting her, while Gavin stood back, he found her stunning. Her very short golden brown hair, sharp green eyes, thin pale lips, heart shaped face, and small size in comparison to the men. She was the perfect image of a lady in Gavin's mind, plus she was British too.

Zoe started getting more comfortable with the guys, not noticing Gavin staring at her. "So where is my desk, Mr. Ramsey?" She asked politely. He laughed softly, "No need for the formal-ness, and it's in the office with us, I moved around the couch so there was enough room for your desk." Her face lit up, she was so excited to start. "Wonderful!" She looked over at Gavin once the others left to go back to work. "Hello? I hope you don't mind me joining you boys like this." Gavin shook his head, "No!" He said a bit too quickly. "I mean erm… Nah, it's cool." He tried to play it off, and lean back on a filing cabinet, but missed, so he fell back on his ass.

Zoe, of course, giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry, are yo-" She was cut off by Gavin pretending to be offended and yelling, "WHAT?! You thought me getting hurt was funny?!" He chuckled and stood up again. "Anyways, we should get to work." He led her to the office, and sat down in his chair.

**_Hours Later._**

After a couple recordings of Let's Plays, Gavin stood. "I better get to the podcast." He walked towards the door, and looked over at Zoe, who was editing a new GTA V Lets Play. "Want to come, we're missing a person." She looked up at him, taking her headset off. "Oh, um, awesome." She stood, forgetting her headset was around her neck, and tripped as the cords yanked her down. The whole room filled with laughs, some even hers. Zoe took the headset off, placed it on her desk, and walked to Gavin after grabbing her hoodie. "Ready." She giggled.

**_Podcast Studio._**

Gavin and Zoe walked side by side as they entered the set. "Hi, Burnie!" Zoe smiled at him, they had known each other for a year or two prior to her employment. He grinned and hugged her, "Coming on the podcast?" He asked and she nodded, "At Gavin's request." Gus and Burnie nodded, giving Gavin a look that made him blush and laugh nervously. "Well, make yourself at home." Gus said, sitting in his usual chair, while Burnie sat in his, "That is after they do your make up." Burnie added.

Zoe was led to a chair that was next to a long table, filled with makeup. Kara stood in front of her, a brush ready in her hand. "How do you like the job?" Kara asked cheerfully as she spread foundation all over Zoe's face. "Oh, it's wonderful! I think the guys really like me." She smiled as the joyful girl applied more makeup to her face. "Gavin seems to enjoy you." Lindsay said as she came out of the Control Room. "I noticed him watching you when you walked in." Ms. Tuggey giggled. "It was pretty dang cute." She grabbed a water bottle out of an ice chest that Kerry had kindly brought over for a short. "He was?" Zoe asked. "I hadn't noticed." Lindsay and Kara both smiled as Zoe looked down at her lap, in utter denial that someone so cool would find her interesting. "Apparently," Lindsay laughed. "Well, we'll be starting soon, so Kara hurry up!" Lindsay walked away happily as Kara moved away. "I'm all done!" She announced and Zoe stood.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe sat nervously as Gus read the first sponsors. Burnie and Gus sat in their usual chairs. Gavin sat near Gus on the couch while she sat near Burnie. As soon as they were live Burnie introduced everyone, ending on Zoe. "So what exactly do you do?" He asked her. "Well, I just started out, but I'm going to be apart of lets plays, things to do, and lets builds-" Zoe was cut off by Gavin. "Lets builds?!" He exclaimed. "But that's me and Geoffrey's thing." He giggled teasingly at her. "But I'm staying with the Ramsey's right now until I can find an apartment." She pointed out to him, smiling in amusement.

"So lets builds!" Gus said, getting them back on track. "Right!" She said and took a deep breath. "Also I'm supposed to help cut down the editing hours on poor Gav and JJ." Gavin took a large, melodramatic sigh of relief. They all laughed and the podcast went off without a hitch for the rest of the night.

Soon it was time to end it and the stream stopped. Zoe stood and stretched. "Kara's driving me home if you want a ride." Gavin told her with a yawn. She shook her head. "Nah, I got a car." Zoe smiled and nodded her head at him. "But thanks for the offer, Gavin." She said sweetly and started walking away. Gavin's hazel eyes followed the stunning girl as she walked passed the crew in the annex and towards her truck in the parking lot. She giggled to herself as she buckled up and turned the key in the ignition. Zoe was half way down Ralph Alblanedo Drive when she realized she left her phone and hoodie at the office. She groaned and made a U-turn. "Fuck.' She swore under her breath. "God dammit." She muttered as she parked in the rainy and windy parking lot of the building. She ran to the building and knocked on the door. "Let me in!" She yelled, shivering in the cold. Gavin and Michael ran up to her and opened the door. "Dumbass." Michael laughed at her while Gavin was more concerned. Zoe walked to the AH office and snatched her phone and jacket. "Holy shit!" She shouted. "It's cold as dicks." She muttered as she checked her voicemail. "What time is it?" She whispered to Michael. He checked his watch. "5 passed 9." He whispered and she groaned. 'I had a meeting apparently with this guy who was going to let me rent an apartment nearby but it was at 8." She ran a hand through her hair. "Oh well." She sighed and pressed the screen power off button. "Thanks for letting me in the door." She sighed and looked up at Gavin. "I didn't see Kara's car in the lot." She told him. He nodded. "Yeah, I got left behind." Gavin chuckled and Zoe smiled. "I can give you a lift." She put on her hoodie.

Next thing she knew her and Gavin were in the car, driving down the highway. She yawned at the steering wheel. "At least it's Friday." Gavino said cheerfully, looking at her. Zoe nodded and smiled. "Yeah." She said happily as she got off at the exit. "You don't mind me joining you guys, right?" She asked, glancing up at him as she was caught in a red light. He shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm really glad you joined us. It'll be so much fun!" He exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. Zoe drove a bit further and parked outside of the Ramsey house. She turned the engine off and unbuckled. 'Thank you, Gavin. That's really sweet of you to say." She opened her door then closed it. Gavin followed suit and she locked the car. They ran up to the front door quickly and Mr. Free unlocked the door hastily.

That night she laid back in bed, remembering the jokes Millie told during dinner, or how Gavin talked about a new theory for science, or how Griffon made Geoff try a nasty booze. She giggled to herself as she turned her lamp off and yawned. She closed her eyes and right as she was about to fall asleep an intense lightning bolt stroked and thunder boomed ear-splittingly. Zoe cried out and whimpered. She stood shakily and put her fluffy robe on and shuffled to Gavin's room. She knocked softly and she heard Gavin shuffle out of bed and fumble with a robe before opening the door. "Can I stay in here?" Zoe asked quietly, looking up at him with her big, scared, green eyes. He frowned softly and nodded, opening the door wider. "Of course." He whispered and she walked in. Zoe sat on his bed delicately and another strike of lightning hit and thundered echoed through the room. She whimpered and Gavin sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her daringly and comfortingly. He whispered softly to her as she rested her head on his chest. "It'll be okay." He stroked her hair. Gavin moved so they laid back on his bed, still snuggled close together. And soon she was asleep; for once she was calm during a storm. Zoe didn't understand why Gavin made her feel so safe, but she liked it and hoped it never went away. Gavin held her tightly all night, not getting any sleep. He liked making her feel at ease and safe. He kissed her forehead as she slept. Never, ever, would he not treat her like the princess she was, and protect her like a knight would protect royalty. He sighed softly as the storm let up a little. He tried not to get his hopes of that she felt so strongly about him, but did want her to like him. This weekend would be great! He decided. Austin was supposed to have storms all weekend, all they way to Wednesday. Gavin ended up falling asleep a few hours before he had to wake up for work. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I had a bit of writter's block, but I think this is the best part yet. :) I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review.**

Geoff waltzed into Gavin's room. He had texted and called him, telling him he was late on getting up. How come he wasn't answering? Geoff opened the door and sighed as he saw Gavin and Zoe snuggled up together closely, sleeping. He shook his head and tiptoed up to the couple. "Wake up!" He bellowed and Zoe shot up, Gavin not far behind.

"Wot!?" Gavin shrieked as Zoe rubbed her eyes.

"Get your happy asses up, time for work." Geoff smirked and walked away.

Zoe sighed and stood, Gavin reached out to her but she didn't notice as she walked away. Gav sighed slightly and watched her leave. He wondered if she'd lay with him again, regardless of the state of weather.

Zoe stood in front of the sink in her bathroom, washing her face then brushing her teeth. The thought of last night's events replayed in her head. She wondered if he'd let her sleep in there again. She took a deep sigh after spitting out her mouth wash. She brushed and curled her hair before changing into an RvB shirt and skinny jeans. Zoe stretched before walking out of the bathroom connected to her room. She slipped on her sneakers and walked out, bumping into Gavin in the hall.

Gavin wore his favorite shirt, People Like Grapes, and shorts. He was caught off guard by her walking out. He smiled shyly as he stared at her appearance. He seemed to always get lost in her pretty eyes, or her cute clothes, or her perfect smile. He chuckled softly and said. ""Didn't see ya there." He murmured. Vav hoped dearly that she didn't notice how anxious he got around her.

Millie ran up to them. "C'mon! We got to get going." She giggled and took Gavin's hand. Zoe sighed softly and grabbed her car keys. Griffon took Millie's hand, ready to take the young girl to school. The two Ramsey women left, leaving the Brits and Geoff alone. "Ley's go." Geoff yawned, grabbing his mug of coffee.

3O Minutes Later

Zoe plopped down at her desk and yawned. Michael was filming Rage Quit and Geoff had some lines to run for Red Vs. Blue. Ryan was out of the room, probably with Lindsay near their desks. Ray and Gavin were god knows where and Jack was talking with Caiti upstairs. She glanced at the door as Gavin and Ray went to walk in and Michael screamed at them. "Get the fuck out!" He screeched and kept playing his game. Zoe burst into laughter as Gavin and Ray ran away and Michael yelled at her too. "What ever rage quit." She shook her head and left.

Gavin and Ray sat in the closet where they kept old gaming systems and wires and cords. "Dude, just ask her out. Quit being a pussy." Ray whispered and Gavin let out a long sigh. "But I'm nervous!" He whispered sadly. "Just do it. I mean YOLO right?" Ray smirked and stood. "Now I'm getting out of the fucking closet with you." He walked out and Gavin frowned.

Lindsay, Kara, Zoe, Miles, Blaine and JJ were in the Annex, dancing wildly to Psy's Gentleman. They laughed and made silly faces. "Lads Action News!" Was heard from the parking lot and they all scrambled to cover the door in chairs, laughing. The door rattled and Michael yelled. "Open the door!" He told them. "Fuck no!" Miles laughed and then ran into the Podcast set, everyone following behind him, as the chairs started moving.

Kara and Lindsay hid behind the couch with Blaine. Miles curled up in the Teeth seat. JJ hid behind the green screen. Zoe was behind Gus' chair. She giggled as Michael, Ray, and Gavin stomped around, looking for them. "Knock knock Assholes!" Ray laughed. Gavin cackled and Michael kicked over Burnie's chair. Zoe thought for a moment: He's going to kick Gus' chair! And I'll be squished! She shot up and ran out. Miles laughed loudly, yelling. "Banzai!" He giggled and Michael and Ray cornered him. Gavin ran after Zoe, adrenaline giving him the courage to ask her out. Zoe ran faster than him and ran into the main office.

Zoe ran in and bumped into Gus, knocking coffee all over them both. "Bollocks…" She murmured. He took a long sigh and said. "What the fuck?" Gavin barreled in and tackled her, making them both land on Gus. "Double what the fuck?!" He yelled loudly.

Gavin got off her and helped her up. "I'm really sorry." He murmured and Gus shook his head. "It's fine." He smiled slightly and left. Zoe looked up at Gavin, her hand still in his. "Hi." She murmured and smiled at him. "I had a question…" He panted and blushed. "What is it?" She asked cheerfully.

Gavin took a deep breath, his mind swimming with What Ifs and Worse Case Scenarios. "W-Well…" He cleared his throat. "I- I um…' Zoe waited patiently. "Do you wanna…I dunno…Go…Go…Out with…Me…Me…Maybe?" He asked, stuttering. Zoe grinned wide and nodded vigorously and giggled. "Sure!" She let go of his hand. "You can pick me up at 7:30?" She winked at him, joking since they lived in the same house. Gavin chuckled, his stomach loosening and heart lightening. "Sure." He laughed and walked away.

Once out of sight he ran off to go tell his Boi. He couldn't believe how happy she was when she answered.

Once Gavin was gone, Zoe ran to the Annex to tell Lindsay and Kara. She was so giddy! It felt incredible to have such a lovely man ask her out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the author:****Sorry I haven't been posting! I had writers block again. . I hope this is worth the wait. I appreciate you patience~ ****^_^**

Zoe was out with Kara. She honestly didn't own a dress and wanted to wear something nice for Gavin. "How about this one?" Kara held up a flowing, knee length, deep green dress that had about a three inch, black lace strap. Under the hem of the dress was more black lace. "Oh I love it." Zoe giggled and grabbed it in her size.

Gavin looked through Ray's closet, Michael and Ray waiting on the bed. "See anything, Gavvy?" Michael called and Gavin walked back out. "No…" He murmured. "Maybe we should go buy some stuff, instead of raiding your friend's closets?" Ray suggested. Gav sighed and nodded. "You're right." X-ray and Vav looked up at Michael. "Can you drive us to the store?" They smiled hopefully. Michael let out a long sigh and nodded. "Fine."

4 Hours Later

Zoe stood in front of her mirror in the bathroom connected to her room. Millie sat on the counter, smiling widely. "Having fun there, Mils?" Zoe laughed as she curled her hair. Millie giggled and nodded. "Yeah, want me to go see how close Gavvy is to being ready?" She asked eagerly. "Yes please." Zoe kissed her forehead and the little girl ran off. Zoe smiled widely and laughed softly, Millicent was so adorable. She turned the curler off and put her black flats on. Millie returned to the bathroom. "He's still fixing his hair." She giggled and sat on the toilet after putting the lid down. "Okay, thanks, Mils." Zoe put on a thin layer of lip stain and stretched with a soft sigh. "There we go." She looked at Millicent and grinned. "How do I look?" Millie looked at her with big eyes. "Beautiful!"

Gavin stood in his room, using gel to make his hair messy like usual. He had on a dress shirt and slacks. He put his white socks on and his black dress shoes. He sighed deeply and looked over at the clock. It was almost 7. He cleared his throat and put his belt on. Millie ran in and took his hand. "I got the flowers out of the fridge for you." She giggled and handed them to him before running off. He smiled wide and thanked her, even though she was already long gone.

About 5 minutes later he walked cautiously to her door and knocked. He gulped as she opened the door and beamed happily at him. "Hi!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I got you flowers." He showed her and she nodded. "They're so lovely. I love them." She kissed his softly and took the flowers. Gavin chuckled and started to relax. "I'm glad. Shall we be off?" He held his arm out for her. Zoe took his arm and nodded. "We shall." She giggled and grabbed her car keys.

Gavin opened her door for her and closed it once she was ready then sat down on his side, buckling up. Zoe smiled at him as she buckled up and started the car.

She drove them to a lovely French restaurant and parked it in the fairly empty lot. She unbuckled and smiled at Gav. She was so nervous that she was going to wreck it all. She got out of the car and waited for Gavin.

Gavin took a deep breath. "Alright…I can do this…" He thought to himself as he got out. "Hopefully…" He added hesitantly and walked with her into the building.

A tall man with a small, thin, mustache and he spoke with a deep French accent. "Bonjour. Do you have a reservation?" He asked. Gavin nodded, smiling. "Yes, under Free." The man looked through his list then led them to a table in the back. "Right this way Sir, Madam." Gavin pulled her chair out and she sat down. He pushed her in and he sat down across from her.

"Can I start you off with wine? Appetizers?" The man asked. Zoe noticed his name tag said; Phillip. "Wine, please." Gavin grinned and Phillip asked what kind, age, etc, etc. Once that was settled, the young couple was left alone.

"This place is so nice." Zoe giggled and smiled, looking around the place. "Yeah, I was hoping you'd like it." Gavin chuckled. He couldn't help but notice how the candlelight complimented her eyes so beautifully. Also how her hair shined gorgeously. Zoe looked up at him happily. "This is so lovely. Thank you." She leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. Gavin blushed brightly but smiled. "Thank you for accepting." Gavin laughed and Zoe sat back down.

A couple minutes later they were sipping their wine and ordered their meals. "I'll have the Cognac Shrimp." Gavin smiled and Zoe said. "I'll have the ratatouille." The man nodded and walked away. The couple resumed talking. And that's all they did that night, talk and got to know each other. 2 Hours Later Zoe stood in front of her bedroom door with Gavin. "It's supposed to storm tonight." She reminded him and he smiled. "I know. You can join me again if you want." He kissed her gently. "Good night." He whispered and walked down to his room. Zoe was stunned but smiled widely as she walked into her room, her heart fluttering wildly. Gavin was having the same thing. God, he love how delicate and beautiful and kind she was. He sat on his bed and got dressed to sleep. Zoe put on sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt before walking to Gavin's room.

**The two of them slept happily in each other's arms, ignoring the storm outside.**


End file.
